Re-enter the Hypno
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: This is my first lemon and i think i did well. Ben Hypnotizes Gwen and has a lot of fun. will he hypnotize other girls or is Gwen the only one.
1. Gwen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

Ben sat at the table in the Rustbucket watching videos online with his new laptop. He got it for Christmas.

He now was 13 and had gotten more responsible with his stuff. He also got more mature and learned a lot about p-o-r-n.

He tried it for the first time when he was 10 and on the first road trip with Gwen and grandpa, he masturbated a few times to pictures of Gwen in the shower that Greymatter took.

He hadn't had sex yet but boy did he want to.

He wasn't horny right now honestly he was just bored.

He clicked on one video and that led to another and another until he ended up at a learn to hypnotize someone video.

Ben had seen these video's and thought it might be fun he grabbed an old pendent from a shelf and began the video.

Ben had watched the video twice and figured it out, it was all about relaxation.

"Hey Gwen look at this!" Ben yelled to Gwen who was sitting in the chair across from him.

They were on their third vacation, Grandpa Max had left and said he would be back in 4 days and that it was some plumber emergency drill.

Gwen looked up from her book.

She got up and sat next to him to get a better view.

Gwen hadn't changed much her breasts got a little bigger enough for a bra and her butt developed a little but she didn't have humongous anything.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the pendent in Ben's hand and the video on the screen.

"HYPNOSIS, really Ben did you learn nothing from Sublimino?" she asked raising an eyebrow toward him

"Yea well I'm not a weird midget with a pocket watch plus grandpa said the tech inside the pocket watch was special, my pendent isn't special" Ben tried to reason with her.

"I don't know Ben, it was really scary having sublimino all up in my head" Gwen said with a scared look in her eye.

"Trust me Gwen, nothing is going to happen" He said reassuring

"Well okay… but just one tries!" Gwen said

"Fine but, you have to relax and really focus, No closing your eyes" Ben said declaring the rules

"Whatever just starts the proses" she said referring to the swinging pendent.

He began to swing the pendent in front of her face.

"Just watch the pendent go back and forth, back and forth."

"Relax as the swinging motion pulls you to sleep like a baby in a rocking chair."

"Keep watching and make sure you keep all your focus on the pendent"

Ben continued these relaxing directions for a few minutes until he thought she was fully relaxed.

"Now Gwen you are starting to feel sleepy." He said hoping she wouldn't start laughing

The exact opposite happened, her eye lids began to flutter open and closed.

"So tired from being up and active all morning it would so nice to close your eyes" Ben said repeating things from other hypnosis videos online.

"When I snap my fingers, you fall into the relaxing sleep" Ben said raising his hand.

"-and SLEEP" he snapping his fingers and the minute the snap sound hit her ears her head fell to the table top.

"Oh man, holy crap!" Ben said smiling

"Who has half a brain now dweb! Haaaa" Ben said messing up her hair.

He straightened out her hair and looked down, he had a boner.

"Oh boy" Ben said before rubbing it.

He looked up at Gwen with a sinister smile.

"Gwen if you can hear me, nod your head"

She nodded yes.

"Sweet… okay any time I give you a command you will address me as master, do you understand?" Ben said looking intently for any signs of awareness.

"Yes master" she said with a monotone voice picking up her head

He commanded "Stand up slave" she stood up and he followed

"Yes master"

He looked at her and then he grabbed her left breast with his hand and began rubbing it.

She let out a moan

He stood back afraid she might awaken, but she stood there un-aware of her surroundings

He reached out again began massaging both her breasts and the moan was just a bit louder but, barely audible.

He looked at her eyes; she was COMPLETELY out of it, totally UN aware and willing.

"Take off your shirt and pants" Ben commanded

"Yes master"

She removed her shirt and revealed a light blue bra, and then her pants revealing white panties with blue stripes.

He looked at her pale butt, he THOUGHT it was small and hadn't developed much but he was wrong.

Her butt had gotten much bigger by his standards, he couldn't take it anymore he dug his mouth in her butt and began licking and after a minute or two he removed her panties him-self.

He licked her crack and kissed her cheeks.

He hadn't even seen her pussy yet and when he realized it, he took his face out of her whole and moved around to get to her snatch.

It had no hair on it and it was already kinda wet.

He looked up at her face and it was red and she looked embarrassed but did nothing to cover up.

He began licking her pussy and spreading her lips.

He heard moans that were pretty decent and he could tell subconsciously she was enjoying this.

He had dreamed and imagined this for a long time.

"Gwen remove your bra" he commanded and she followed up with a –

"Yes master"

She undid the snap in the back and the bra fell to the floor.

He looked at her boobs he thought they were beautiful; they must have been B-cup, they were decent but not big enough for a titty fuck.

He put one finger IN her pussy and the other on her waist as he began sucking her right breast.

The moans were a bit louder this time and she could feel herself about to cum.

He thrusted his finger in and out, faster and faster until she moaned really loud and long and Ben could feel the cum drip down his finger.

He pulled his finger out and said "open your mouth and suck my finger"

"Yes master" she was breathing kinda fast but, he didn't care he didn't even pull his dick out yet.

Her mouth opened and he stuck his finger in her mouth and she began to suck.

He took his finger out and licked the excess spit off his finger.

He looked at Gwen and thought a thought which never really occurred to him.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the lips she subconsciously kissed back without order.

He broke the kiss and smiled she did not and she just stared at him.

He thought she woke up but, he moved his head and she kept looking straight.

He shrugged and took of his pants and underwear to reveal a 7in penis with no curve.

He sat down on a seat and said "suck my dick"

"Yes master"

She bent down and began sucking slowly.

And for the first time Ben moaned. It was a low moan but, still.

Ben put his hand on her head and pushed down causing her to suck faster.

She continued sucking in and out until Ben cummed and Gwen had it all in her mouth.

"Swallow" Ben said

She gulped it all down.

"Good girl slave" he said petting her head

Ben got up and went to the glove compartment of the Rustbucket.

He pulled out a box that said 'Trojan' on it

He pulled out the condom and put it on, he took off his shirt and said "Gwen lie down on the ground and spread your legs"

"Yes master"

She lied down in the center of the Rustbucket and had her legs wide open and her head resting on the floor.

Ben got down on his knees and grabbed her legs. He put them on his shoulders and took his dick and stuck it in her vagina.

She moaned loudly.

He thrusted in and out slowly at first but, began to go faster.

She kept moaning and a smile grew on her face telling Ben that she really was enjoying this somewhere in her head.

She was biting her finger and had drool coming down the corner of her mouth.

He banged her harder and harder until he cummed inside her, which was fine because he had a condom on.

He took his dick out and took off the condom before tying it and throwing it away.

He looked at Gwen who was still on the floor and panting like a dog.

He looked at her. She looked actually quite beautiful. The rest of this summer was going to be fun.

He ordered "Gwen I want you to get up and start cleaning the up and don't worry about your clothes you can leave them off for now" Ben said

"Yes master"

She got up and began folding her clothes and putting them neatly in a pile than Ben's clothes then she began cleaning in general.

Ben just loved this day. There were other girls like charm caster and kai and even that Julie girl that moved in just a few blocks from Ben's house, now if he could find them it would really be awesome.

Ben jumped in the shower thinking of different ways to fuck Gwen.

When he got out Gwen was cleaning butt naked.

He ordered "you can stop cleaning, put your clothes on"

"Yes master"

She stopped dusting the table and began clothing herself.

A few minutes past and both cousins had their clothes on properly.

Ben fixed Gwen's hair and looked for any signs of sex.

He whipped sweat from his forehead and looked at Gwen.

"When I snap my fingers, you will return to normal and forget I ever tried to hypnotize you and whenever I and only I clap my hands you will fall back into this trance do you understand?"

"Yes master"

He walked her back to her seat and put a book in her lap then he snapped.

She blinked a few times and said "what happened?"

"You feel asleep…" Ben said pretending to be on the computer.

"Oh well how long was I out?" she asked looking around for the time

"About 2 hours" Ben said laughing on the inside the whole time.

This was truly going to be the greatest summer ever.


	2. CharmCaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

Ben woke up early the next morning with a naked Gwen sleeping next to him.

He turned to his side and looked at the clock and it said 10:07am

He jumped out of bed and said "Gwen wake up, put your clothes on"

He turned away and heard a "yes master" come from the bed.

He smiled as he heard her jump out of bed.

He went to the driver's seat of the Rustbucket and hit a red button on the side of the speedometer console.

A screen popped up and had a search bar on it.

Ben could search anyone and find them anywhere he could even find there grave site.

Ben typed in CharmCaster, no results.

He smacked his forehead and typed in Charm caster and 1 result popped up with a picture of CharmCaster holding XLR8s neck up in the air, for the record he won that fight.

It had her location she was living in a mansion on an unknown island somewhere near Russia, probably with her uncle.

He emailed her that something was wrong with Gwen, mystically.

He knew she cared she just doesn't want to admit it.

He ordered Gwen to wait in the corner as she did he ordered her to wait for his signal and to put CharmCaster in magic cuffs when he did.

20 minutes later

CharmCaster arrived at the RV Park in a cloud of purple smoke and walked into the Rustbucket.

It was dark she shined a small light and when she found the actual light switch and flipped it on, Ben yelled "now Gwen"

Gwen jumped out of nowhere and placed the magic cuffs on her arms and legs and mouth so that she could not use spells.

CharmCaster was genuinely surprised.

Ben grabbed his pendent from the shelf and said "Gwen I want you to use a focus spell on her make sure she doesn't look away"

Some unknown words came out of Gwen's mouth and CharmCaster's eyes were pink for a second.

He began swinging the pendent in front of her face.

"Just watch the pendent go back and forth, back and forth."

"Relax as the swinging motion pulls you to sleep."

"Keep watching and make sure you keep all your focus on the pendent"

Her eyes followed in a panicking way.

Ben continued these relaxing directions for a few minutes until he thought she was fully relaxed.

"Now CharmCaster you are starting to feel sleepy." He said

Her eye lids began to flutter open and closed.

"So tired from being up and active all morning it would so nice to close your eyes" Ben said repeating things from another hypnosis videos online.

"When I snap my fingers, you fall into a deep trance" Ben said raising his hand.

"-and SLEEP" he snapping his fingers and the minute the snap sound hit her ears her head fell limb.

"Gwen let her out" he said

"Yes master"

The cuffs disappeared and she fell strait to the floor sleeping.

Ben looked at CharmCaster sleeping and she was pretty and she had D-cup sized breasts for sure, she was 18 ya know.

He ordered her to stand up.

She did.

"CharmCaster, anytime I give an order you are to address me as master, do you understand?"

"Yes master"

Her hair was silver and long, her butt was almost twice what Gwen's is and who knows about her pussy.

"Remove your clothes" he said pointing to her.

"Yes master"

She removed all of her clothing. She wasn't even wearing a bra, just a purple trench coat and a black unitard and leggings.

Her boobs were magnificent, and her pussy was ALREADY wet.

Ben grabbed her left breast and started sucking on it.

She did not moan at all.

He didn't even notice, he began sucking and licking both her breasts and then he grabbed her pussy.

It was bald just like Gwen's except Charm might be shaving hers.

He moved down leaving a series of kisses down her stomach and pelvis.

He started licking her pussy and he spread the lips making it more accessible.

He began licking the inside "mmmmmmmm….." the moan didn't even escape her lips.

Charm must really have it under wraps than.

He began sticking his fingers in while he licked. The moan was louder but, she didn't even need to open her mouth.

He pulled down his zipper with his free hand and began stroking his already hard dick.

He stopped and took off all his clothes and said "CharmCaster I want you suck my cock"

"Yes master" she spoke while breathing heavy.

She bent down and began sucking his hard 7 inch dick.

Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked all the pre-cum off his cock.

She even deep throated him which Gwen was incapable of doing.

She was able to keep it all in for 4 seconds and he almost killed her by Cumming in her mouth right then.

"Now pet, lick my penis lick a dog" Ben said petting her head trying to amuse himself further with laughter.

"Yes master" she began licking not sucking rod.

She licked it until Ben said "ok stop I want you to masturbate until I get back" "Yes master" she said before taking her own fingers and placing them in between her legs.

He ran and grabbed the box of Trojans before seeing Gwen standing there mindless

"Oh yea" Ben said remembering his previous order.

"Gwen do you have any spells for minor breast enlargement?" Ben asked curios.

"Yes master"

"Get naked and use it on yourself then get out here" he said

"Yes master" she said grabbing her spell book and taking off her clothes at the same time.

He ran in and saw charm fucking herself with her own fingers.

"Slave you can stop" he said almost laughing

She stopped without question which was hard to believe considering by the time Ben got that close to Cumming he couldn't stop.

Gwen walked out into the room with d-cup sized breasts.

"Oh yea that's what I'm talking about" Ben said seeing Gwen's enhanced tits.

He licked them for a second or two then he grabbed the Trojan box a placed a condom firmly on his dick.

He looked at the already on the floor WET CharmCaster.

He immediately stuck his penis inside her cunt and began to push to the limit.

She moaned loudly almost louder than Gwen. He squeezed her tits before kissing her on the lips and she kissed back subconsciously.

Their tongues intertwined as he stuck his dick in and out while Gwen masturbated.

She was moaning as load as Charm.

CharmCaster had a smile on her face as she was fucked by the young hero.

Ben began to hit his own limit as he could feel himself slipping.

CharmCaster was filling up and couldn't take anymore, Gwen the same she was subconsciously aroused by seeing CharmCaster get pounded by Ben.

All three of them cummed at the same time "Aghhhhhhhhhh" they all yelled as the cum left there body.

Ben lay on his back and began recovering.

He looked at the two sexy girls in front of him.

He removed the condom from his penis and started stroking to keep it alive and said "Gwen I want you and CharmCaster to have sex"

"Yes master" they said in unison

As Gwen kissed Charm passionately, Charm reached out a grabbed Gwen's tits and began massaging them.

Ben was so aroused he couldn't take it anymore he stroked until he knew he was going to cum then he said

"Gwen and CharmCaster I want you to come over here"

They moved closer and had their boobs sticking out in front of him innocently.

Ben stroked the last bit and cummed all over Gwen and CharmCaster.

"Ok that's enough for today CharmCaster I want you to return to your home and clean yourself up, then once your done I want you to awaken and forget you ever came here" Ben said breathing heavy

"Yes master" she said before disappearing with her clothes.

"And as for you Gwen I have 2 days till grandpa returns, think we can make it count" Ben said before grabbing the box of Trojans again.


	3. Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

It had been 2 weeks since grandpa returned to the RV they were headed to New Mexico, something about plumber business with Mr. Green nothing important grandpa assured us.

Ben had to sneak out a few nights while they were parked in malls or store parking lots for condoms, the last time he did he just bought six Trojan boxes and left it that, he had only used one box so far.

Ben was trying to fall asleep when he suddenly realized something.

New Mexico and Mr. Green, KAI!

He almost hit his head in the upper bunk with his jolt of excitement.

He lifted the covers to see Gwen giving him a blow job.

"Gwen stop"

"Yes master" she asked,

"I just thought if we are going to New Mexico to meet with Mr. Green doesn't that means Kai is going to be there?." He said talking to himself

He knew he was going to have fun tomorrow but, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Ben placed a hand on Gwen's head and pushed down continuing the blow job.

"Ughhhhhh" Ben said with pleasure.

Gwen began going faster and spit began dripping down his cock. He could still hear grandpa snoring and when he heard a snort and a groan he knew to stop.

Ben moaned softly so not to startle grandpa.

Gwen placed a hand on his balls and began to caress them softly.

He moaned a bit louder and Ben cummed all over Gwen luckily none got on the sheets but, some did get on Gwen's clothes since she couldn't be fully naked with grandpa around.

Gwen ate all the cum on her face and sucked the cum on her shirt off.

Gwen looked happy Ben snapped his finger and she fell limp on top of him, she cuddled closely.

Ben pulled up his shorts and told Gwen to come out of the trance but stay asleep.

They fell asleep like that until Gwen woke up and Ben was already awake looking up.

"Hey" he said

"Huh –what am I doing in your bunk?" She asked calmly

"Sleeping… you crawled in at around 2:30am" Ben explained

"Do I do that often or what, because I don't really remember that?" Gwen asked rubbing her left eye of what she figured was dry drool.

"Uh- yea you do, I just figure you're scared of the dark or something or maybe sleep walking."

"Oh well I guess its sleep walking, cause I'm not afraid of the dark!" she said rubbing her head.

She jumped out of bed and walked toward the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Grandpa was already driving and they were entering New Mexico and the village.

9:00am and grandpa was driving, hopefully that means that he will be gone all day doing plumber business.

Ben hoped out of the RV changed from his night clothes. Gwen followed.

By 11am they had meet with Mr. Green and had lunch with him and Kai.

Kai had developed since she was 10. She had a big booty and nice double D's.

"You kids behave, and stay in the RV till we get back; we will be back at around 11pm or such" grandpa said hugging Ben and Gwen.

Kai looked at Ben, then to Gwen, and then walked into the RV obviously bored.

"Bored huh?" asked Ben sitting across from Kai holding the pendent in his hand.

"Mhm" she said nodding her head.

"Want to see something cool?" he asked

"Sure, what is it?" she asked looking at the pendent he pulled from his pocket.

"Well it's called hypnosis, have you heard of it?" he asked hoping she hadn't.

"Yea but it doesn't really work" "it's just a magic trick" she said

"Well than what have you got to lose?" Ben said hoping to convince her.

"Sure why not" she said with a smile

Ben began swinging the pendant In front of her face.

Her brown eyes followed with no hesitation.

"Keep watching and make sure you keep all your focus on the pendent"

Ben continued these relaxing directions for a few minutes until he thought she was fully relaxed.

"Now Kai you are starting to feel sleepy." He said

"Feeling so relaxed"

Her eye lids began to flutter open and closed.

"When I snap my fingers, you fall into a deep sleep" Ben said raising his hand to snap.

"-and SLEEP" he snapped his fingers and the minute the sound hit her ears her head fell to the table top.

"Now Kai whenever given an order you will respond 'yes master' do you understand?"

"Yes master" she responded her head still on the table top.

"Get up slave" he commanded.

"Yes master"

He went behind her and squeezed her ass and rubbed her pussy, it was already damp.

"Slave, what were you doing before we got here?"

"Eating…" she responded drowsy

"Before that?"

"Masturbating to a magazine I keep from when I traveled to the city last year" she responded.

"Take off all your clothes" he said

"Yes master"

He walked to the room to see if Gwen could play but, when he walked in she was already masturbating.

"BEN… SHUT THE DOOR!" she yelled covering her parts.

"Sleep" he said while snapping.

She fell limb exposing her body parts she was covering before. Ben was so startled by her yelling he snapped on instinct.

"Slave, how often do you do this?" he asked curios

"About twice a month master"

"Wow if I had to keep it in that much I'd explode every time"

Ben walked out to see Kai standing fully nude.

Then looked back and saw Gwen fully nude.

I'll go with Kai first then with Gwen then with both.

He walked over to Kai and rubbed her left breast as he sucked her right nipple.

He loved the sight of her tan body and the smell and taste was overwhelming.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, blank, just like Gwen and CharmCaster.

"I've wanted to do this since 5th grade" Ben said before putting his lips on Kai's.

Their tongues intertwined as the kiss became more passionate, Ben began messaging her tits as the kiss deepened further.

He stuck a finger in her pussy and she whimpered a bit.

Ben thrusted his finger in and out of her tight pussy, She cummed after the sixth thrust.

Ben stuck his finger in her mouth and said "suck" which she began doing seconds later.

Ben took his finger out of her mouth and licked it himself, and then he unzipped his pants and took them off.

He tossed them in the corner along with his boxers and said "Give me a blow job"

"Yes master" she said before grabbing his dick with one hand and caressing his thigh with the other. She teased him and licked the tip before beginning.

She slid his rod in her mouth slowly, and gradually speeds up.

Ben put his finger through her long black hair and stroked it softly.

Ben cummed in her mouth and thought he was dreaming.

"Let's do 69 styles" Ben said

Ben and Kai lay on top of each other in reverse Ben licking her pussy and Kai sucking his dick.

Kai cummed for the second time and Ben licked it all up from the corner of his mouth.

Ben took Kai off of him and went to the glove compartment; he wrapped his Willy and set off to find sexual pleasure.

He walked up to Kai, who was lying on the floor cum dripping from her pussy and her mouth, mind completely blank and frankly … humiliated.

He said "sit up and spread your legs" she got up from her face on the floor to her butt on the floor, she spread her soft tan legs and revealed her pick pussy glistening in the light.

He took his position and stuck his 7in glory into her hole as he pounded, she moaned loudly.

He squeezed her big breasts as he banged her harder; his dick went In and out quickly.

He quickly reached his climax and cummed inside her of course he had a condom on so it was okay but, man did it feel good.

He went inside the room to find Gwen still sitting there with a blank look on her face and an ended porn video on her laptop.

He closed the computer and commanded "spread your legs"

"Yes master" she spread her legs and he almost instantly had his dick in her vagina. Receiving a gasp from the surprised Gwen.

The bed shook from Ben pounding her over and over. He turned her over and fucked her ass until he cummed, he did this without a condom because a girl cannot get pregnant from anal sex.

It felt even better than before, and he quickly got turned on again and brought Kai into the bedroom.

He gave them the hottest command ever!

"I want you two to bow down on the floor butt facing up… and repeat after me "we love being fucked by Master Ben"

"Yes master"

They bowed on the floor and put their butts in the air.

"We love being fucked by Master Ben"

"We love being fucked by Master Ben"

"We love being fucked by Master Ben"

"We love being fucked by Master Ben"

They did this while Ben went behind them and jerked off his dick until he cummed on their asses.

The warm cum gave the girls goose bumps not that they could tell.

"Alright girls I want you to clean yourselves up and get dressed."

Ben commanded and unison he heard "Yes master"

Ben went to the shower and spent 20 minutes getting him to look exactly the way he was before he began.

He walked over to the table see a fully dressed Kai and Gwen.

"Alright, Gwen you will have no recollection of even beginning to masturbate and you will not remember this session, the same goes for you Kai, you will not remember me fucking you, but you will think I am the coolest guy you've ever met." He said proud

"Yes master"

He snapped his fingers and everything reverted to the way it was before.

But, in two more weeks the summer will be over!

* * *

Ben is going home next chapter and ill let you guys and girls decide which girl Ben will fuck next

their is a voting poll for the section spite what i said before.

Voting starts now and ends March 12th and NO PM's only reviews

Happy voting


	4. Julie

Ben sat on his bed, in his room.

He was genuinely bored and sexually frustrated. Gwen lived pretty far away and couldn't come around that often so any sex for at least 4 weeks was minimal and no, he doesn't have sex with his mother. He didn't find her sexually attractive but, he had hypnotized her to get his way with a lot of things so when the phone rang and Ben was in trouble at school well let's just say that a snap was all it took.

He had made friends with an Asian girl that lived not too far away from his house. She was very pretty and had decent sized breasts not as big as Kai and not even close to CharmCaster but, they were Gwen sized and good enough for him.

She was 14 years old and older than him by a month but it didn't matter. They had been friends ever since he got home from summer vacation, she thought Gwen was his girlfriend and giggled when he said she was his cousin.

They spent most of his time with her when he wasn't in class; they go to the same school but, don't have any classes together. He tried hypnotizing her before but, every time something gets in the way.

Her parents want her to study, she wants to study, she's too tired or to hungry. Every time something gets in the way she always says "I promise we'll try it next time, I'm actually interested."

Ben turned the corner and walked up to her house. He had spent all day preparing.

He had is pendent, he made sure his parents didn't need him for anything, she already studied for three hours (it was 2:00pm), and her parents wouldn't be home till late (as in midnight, she was very responsible and trusted Ben a lot.)

Ben rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes until he heard footsteps and a clanking on the lock of the door.

The door swung open and reveals Julie, an Asian wearing a pink sweater and a white skirt. It appeared that she was not wearing anything underneath her sweater and unnoticeable if she was wearing panties.

She had short black hair and brown eyes and spite her being technically older than him he was taller by a few inches.

She moved aside and allowed Ben entrance to her home.

"Hey Julie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Great and I was thinking we could try hypnosis one more time." He said this while holding the pendulum in her face

She grabbed his hand and lowered it, "Sure why not?"

They sat down on the couch and Ben began to swing the pendent in front of her face.

"Just watch the pendent go back and forth, back and forth."

"Relax as the swinging motion pulls you in."

"Keep watching and make sure you keep all your focus on the pendent"

Her eyes followed in a calm way.

Ben continued these relaxing directions for a few minutes until he thought she was fully relaxed.

"Now you are starting to feel sleepy." He said

Her eye lids began to flutter open and closed as her head tilted as if resisting slumber.

"When I snap my fingers, you fall into a deep trance" Ben said raising his hand.

"-and SLEEP" he snapping his fingers and the minute the snap sound hit her ears her head and body fell on top of Ben as he held her he could see down her shirt and clearly see her nipple but, he wanted more.

He lied her down on the couch and said "You will address me as master whenever I give you a command do you understand?"

"I understand master" she said in a monotone voice.

"When you wake up you will not remember any of this session."

"I will not remember" she said repeating his words in an understanding tone.

"Now Slave, take off all your clothes"

"Yes master" she said before standing up and removing her jacket.

Her tits were almost exactly like Gwen's, at least B cup.

She moved her hands down to the button of her skirt and began undoing it.

Ben was wrong, she was indeed wearing panties, and they were bright purple and practically see through.

She pulled down her underwear to reveal a bald pussy, untouched by a razor.

Spite the stereotype she was hairless in that area.

Ben unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock before saying "do sexy dances Julie"

"Yes master" she began moving in exotic motions, spreading her legs, bending over, squeezing her breasts, and even moaning the whole time.

It turns out there was one stereotype that wasn't incorrect; she was sensitive, all over.

Ben began jerking his dick, he loved the sight of Julie completely naked but, he felt foolish when he realized he didn't have to jerk his own dick.

"Slave, Come over here and give me a hand job"

"Yes master" she walked over got one her knees and grabbed his 7in dick with her right hand and propped herself up with her left.

The minute her cold hand touched his overheated dick he almost cummed right there but, it wasn't until she began stroking that he filled and after 30 seconds of stroking and count to thirty that's longer than you think, he cummed and it went all over her face.

He removed his shirt and took the condom out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

He sat back on the couch after removing his pants and boxers and said "Julie, Slave, give me a blowjob"

She looked down at his cock and began bobbing her head up and down on it.

Her mouth was even warmer than his dick and getting to him.

He removed her head from his dick and stood up lifting his dick out of the way he said "suck my balls"

She licked them gently before placing them in her mouth; she could feel the juices swirling around his testacles as she sucked and licked.

Ben placed a hand on her head, removed her from his balls and back onto his dick and pushed her all the way in but, she began to choke almost instantly and when he cummed it didn't help at all.

He released and she gasped for air, he grabbed her seeing her sad, helpless face and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry… Slave, didn't meant to choke you"

She said nothing and he was sad about that, he came up with a plan that he would put into action after he got his jollies.

He said "spread your legs and lie back" after she caught her breath of course.

He reached for the condom on the table and went through the already memorized instructions of putting one on.

He got onto his knees and slowly slipped his dick inside her already wet pussy, she whaled in pain and pleasure it sounded like pain but, she was smiling and he didn't tell her to.

He began thrusting in and out faster and faster.

He cummed after 2 minutes of thrusting due to him already Cumming only minutes ago.

He grabbed her sweet breasts and sucked on the as he began thrusting again and the whaling dimmed to a low moan the same one given off by Gwen.

Ben and Julie cummed at the same time.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Ben ordered Julie to clean up and make sure there were no signs of sexual activity.

After 10 minutes of that Julie stood there in front of Ben completely oblivious.

"Slave, how do you see me, as a friend or more than that?" he asked fully clothed

"I like you a lot but, I don't know how to tell you or if you like me back" she said in a monotone voice.

"Now Julie when I snap my fingers you will wake up and not remember anything accept, me asking you to be my girlfriend and you saying yes"

"I understand master" she said

SNAP and she was awake.

She blinked a few times and hugged Ben tightly "Oh Ben of course I'll be your girlfriend" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

Sadly to say there will only be one more chapter but, it will be HUGE I guarantee!


End file.
